


Destiel Drabble No. 1

by nic (nics_life)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Matchmaker Sam, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-04-12 16:23:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4486509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nics_life/pseuds/nic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam gets tired of the long stares between Dean and Cas and decides to do something about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Destiel Drabble No. 1

"Alright, in you go," Sam muttered as he shoved them both into the small broom closet. It had been years now,  _years_ , and Dean and Castiel still hadn't admitted that they were completely in love with one another. And as they sexual tension between them grew, Sam's patience shrunk. And now, well, now he's had enough. If the two couldn't admit their feelings on their own, he'd have to give them a little push. 

"You can come out when you admit that you're in love!" Sam shouted, walking away. 

Inside the closet, both men were extremely flustered. Neither of them spoke, until Cas finally decided to break the silence. 

"Is he serious, Dean?" Castiel asked. Dean just shrugged, not wanting to lie, but too shy to admit that it was true. "You know I'm in love with you, right? I was telling you the truth... Everything I did... I did it all for you." 

And then they were kissing. It was soft like a feather, barely there, but Dean could feel it-the stirring of his stomach and the electricity buzzing through his nerves. His heart sped up, and he could feel the blush on his cheeks spread up to his ears. When they broke apart, Cas was smiling up at him. And Dean did the only thing he could do-he smiled right back. 

 


End file.
